yo te protegere
by draculauraloveclawd
Summary: draculaura fue agredida por unas gargolas y lo peor de todo es que no es la primera vez que le sucede... y su padre la abandona y solo tiene a su novio quien la cuida... dejen comentarios por fa
1. Chapter 1

Sin voz por una eternidad

(Flashback)

_Era una mañana en la ciudad de Salem Draculaura estaba caminando por la calle tranquilamente cuando de repente una pandilla de vampiros se paro justo en frente de ella y la acorralo, Draculaura se asusto no sabia que hacer así, quería hablar y preguntarles, pero ellos hablaron primero.-_

_Vampiro 1.- ¡valla! Miren con lo que nos encontramos._

_Vampiro 2.- si es una vampira con ojos extraños. (En eso le jala fuertemente un mechón de su cabello)._

_Vampiro 3.- (empujándola fuertemente) tu no perteneces aquí._

_Vampiro 4.- (empujándola hacia otro lado) exacto vete para otro lado._

_Draculaura.- (cayendo al suelo) por favor no me hagan daño._

_Vampiro 2.- (levantándola bruscamente) no te preocupes solo queremos echarte de aquí. (Empujándola hacia su otro amigo)_

_Vampiro 1.- (empujándola también hacia su otro amigo) si tu no eres de aquí vete por donde viniste._

_Draculaura.- (viendo a otros pasar y pidió ayuda) ayúdenme por favor, (pero se dio cuenta que nadie se atrevía a ayudarla) por favor._

_Vampiro 3.- (empujándola) nadie vendrá a ayudarte tonta._

_Draculaura.- Nooo… (Cayéndose al suelo otra vez, viendo como los demás monstruos pasaban y la pandilla de vampiros agrediéndola, lo cual causo que ella empezara a llorar entre lamentos)._

_Draculaura salió corriendo de ese lugar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y escuchando las risas de los vampiros mientras ella corría._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Draculaura siempre mantuvo ese horrible recuerdo en su mente, hace 11 años atrás nadie la ayudo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su amiga Frankie se acerco a ella.-

Frankie.- hola Draculaura, ¿Cómo estas amiga?

Draculaura.- Ohh, hola Frankie, yo estoy bien gracias.

Frankie.- ¿dime vas a ir con Clawd a apoyarlo para su partido verdad?

Draculaura.- por supuesto que si, no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo.

Frankie.- estas muy emocionada, sobre todo porque eres su porrista favorita.

Draculaura.- pues claro que si, además Clawd es el mejor novio del mundo.

Frankie.- es bueno saberlo Draculaura.

Mientras ellas estaban platicando no se dieron cuenta que unos muchachos las estaban observando desde muy lejos, unos tipos de otra escuela, y cuando vieron que entraron a la escuela de Monster high empezaron a hablar:

Rock.- muy bien la vieron ¿verdad?

Gárgola 1.- ¿te refieres a la vampiro de traje rosa? Si por supuesto que la vimos.

Rock.- muy bien el partido de ese tal Clawd wolf no será hasta las tres.

Gárgola 2.- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Rock.- muy fácil agredir a su novia antes del partido, se preguntara donde esta que no sabrá su ubicación y no la podrá proteger, se lo merece por habernos ganado en el partido anterior de basquetbol.

Gárgola 1 y 2.- será una gran venganza.

Rock.- ya lo creo.

En cuanto se escabulleron, esperaron a que Draculaura saliera de la escuela, cuando sonó el toque de salida Draculaura iba a su casa por su uniforme de porrista ya que pronto iba a hacer el partido de Clawd, cuando de repente cinco gárgolas la acorralaron:

Draculaura.- en ¿que puedo ayudarlos?

Rock.- (jalándole el pelo por detrás) en esto tonta.

Gárgola 1.- (empujándola fuertemente) si tonta, no te cruces por nuestro camino.

Draculaura.- (al sentir que estaba siendo agredida otra vez empezó a pedir ayuda) ayuda, ayúdenme por favor.

Gárgola 2.- nadie vendrá a ayudarte (empujándola hacia su amigo)

Gárgola 3.- (empujándola bruscamente) si estas sola en estos momentos.

Draculaura.- (viendo como otros no se acercaban a ayudarla y ella en ese momento se encuentra otra vez con su recuerdo) nooooo (en eso la empujan de nuevo y cae al suelo teniendo los ojos en un mar de lagrimas)

Gárgola 4.- ya esta empezando a llorar.

Rock.- creo que ya hicimos suficiente aquí, vámonos.

En cuanto se fueron Draculaura se levanto y se fue rápido a monster high con muchas lagrimas en sus ojos, en cuanto llego entro por las puertas del GYM donde al parecer el partido ya había terminado, antes de que se acercara a Clawd, sintió que regresaba aquel recuerdo y se desmayo, muchas dieron un grito de susto, cuando Clawd volteo hacia donde ellas miraban y se dio cuenta de inmediato:

Clawd.- ¡Draculaura! (corriendo hacia ella y levantándola) Draculaura ¿estas bien?

Frankie.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Robecca.- creo que fueron esas gárgolas.

Clawdeen.- claro, ellos nos advirtieron que se vengarían.

Clawd.- (levantando a Draculaura en sus brazos) no puedo creer que esos tipos se hayan atrevido a lastimar a mi Draculaura.

En ese momento cuando Clawd acomoda a Draculaura en un sitio apoyando su cabeza en una almohada, poco a poco Draculaura abrió los ojos pero lo que mas sorprendió a sus amigos es que en el momento en que le dijeron hola, Draculaura no respondió, solo movió la mano en forma de saludo lo cual sorprendió a todos, pero para Clawd fue algo horrible, descubrió que las gárgolas la habían dejado sin voz, miro a Draculaura con ternura y con protección:

Clawd.- (en forma de enfado) te prometo que voy a hacerlos pagar.

Clawd.- (corriendo hacia la salida) andando Andy, vamos Deuce.

Deuce.- te ayudaremos a darles una lección a esas gárgolas.

Cleo.- mucha suerte chicos.


	2. jamas te abandonare

**Jamás te abandonare**

En el momento en que encontraron a las gárgolas y les dieron su merecido, las cinco gárgolas se dieron cuenta que no fue correcto haber agredido a Draculaura, le pidieron que les diera su perdón, pero Clawd no quiso hacerlo y los ignoro, cuando regresan a la escuela se dan cuenta que había una limosina y en ella sube un sujeto, Clawd en el momento en que lo ve lo reconoce y lo saluda:

Clawd.- señor D, ¿Cómo ha estado?

Señor D.- Clawd, quisiera que por favor, de ahora en adelante, tú cuidaras de Laura.

Clawd.- ¡¿Qué?! Un momento la esta abandonando, señor D no lo haga.

Señor D.- es mi decisión, no quiero que me confundas, y ahora escucha no quiero saber ya mas de ella y si lo hago es por su bien, adiós Clawd espero que la hagas feliz por toda su vida. (Sube a la limo y se va)

Clawd.- ¡oiga! Espere, no le haga esto.

Cuando vio que el Señor D se fue Clawd golpea fuertemente la pared y con la cara enfurecida entro a la escuela, en el momento en que vio a Draculaura les pidió a todos que se fueran, los demás lo hicieron preguntándose en el ¿Por qué Clawd se comportaba de esa manera? Y ¿Cuál era ese motivo? En ese momento Clawdeen y Deuce responden sus preguntas:

Deuce.- es Draculaura.

Clawdeen.- mi hermano hace todo por ella, ese siempre ha sido el motivo de esos dos.

Frankie.- pero ¿Por qué razón lo hace?

_Flashback_

_Deuce.- porque hace mucho tiempo Draculaura fue agredida por una pandilla de su misma especie._

_Recordando como la pandilla la agredía y la empujaba tirándola al suelo._

_Clawdeen.- dicen que había muchos monstruos y Draculaura pidió ayuda. (Observando como muchas siluetas pasaban por ahí sin hacerle caso) desde ese dia Draculaura perdió parte de su confianza._

_Fin del flashback_

Frankie.-eso es horrible, pero ¿Por qué Draculaura nunca quiso decirnos lo que le paso hace años atrás?

Deuce.- le da mucho miedo en recordar ese momento por esa razón.

Clawdeen.- desde entonces mi hermano la protege todo el tiempo, la ha protegido desde antes de que fueran novios.

Cleo.- ustedes creen que de vamos.

Howleen.- no Cleo, en estos momentos mi hermano esta muy molesto, hasta que se tranquilice podemos hablar con ellos tranquilamente.

Por otro lado Clawd estaba consolando a Draculaura, después de todo lo que le paso, Draculaura estaba muy triste, al enterarse de que su propio padre la había abandonado, ahora ella ya no tenía a donde ir:

Clawd.- se que no puedes hablar Draculaura, pero no me gusta verte llorar, por favor dame aunque sea una linda sonrisa.

Draculaura.- (murmurando una risa y tratando de sonreír)

Clawd.- no te preocupes, jamás te dejare sola para toda la vida.

Draculaura.- (sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla).

Clawd.- Draculaura de algún modo, voy a lograr que recuperes tu voz lo prometo.

Draculaura.- (aferrándose a el en un tierno abrazo).

Para Draculaura esto solo era el principio de una nueva vida, no sabía si volvería hablar otra vez con más confianza, pasaron los días y las semanas, y en esos días y semanas, Clawd había juntado mucho dinero para iniciar una nueva vida lejos de la ciudad de Salem, resulta que en una mañana en la casa de los wolf descubrieron que Clawd ya no estaba, fueron a la casa de Frankie donde Draculaura vivía, le preguntaron por ella y ellos le dijeron que tampoco estaban, los buscaron por todos lados pero no los encontraron, en otro lugar sobre otro sitio de la ciudad de Salem Clawd y Draculaura se casaban en secreto, cuando termino su boda se fueron a su casa donde al parecer estaba lejos de sus amigos y familia:

Clawd.- escucha Draculaura iniciaremos una nueva vida aquí, yo trabajare y seguiré con mis estudios, ya veras de que estaremos bien.

Draculaura.- (dándole una sonrisa y besando sus labios)

Clawd.- yo también te amo y jamás te abandonare (devolviéndole el beso).


End file.
